


c'est la vie

by arrowsanonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lilanette Week, its lilanette!! ft short as fuck drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: lilanette week!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	c'est la vie

The earliest memory Marinette has of her childhood is of an olive-skinned, green-eyed girl about her age.

She remembers that they met in a park, a playground, one mild morning. She remembers that she fell, the dew on the grass staining her pink overalls green.

She remembers that the first sound that she heard escape from her lips was a melodious laugh, but the first thing that the girl did was help her up and place a band-aid on her knee.

She remembers that the girl pulls her up, her eyes glinting with mischief, and she remembers everything except her name.

That's why, when a girl with olive skin and bright green eyes walks into class, the happy glint in her eyes replaced with malice, saying, "Hi! I'm Lila, I'm a new student," Marinette remembers.

So she runs.

And leaps up to hug her.

"I remember, I remember," Marinette whispers like a mantra. "Hello, Lila."

And Lila remembers too, because her arms wrap around Marinette's petite frame.

"Marinette?" Lila whispers back.


End file.
